By the Irony of Fate
by haebaragi
Summary: YUNJAE. FEMJJ. Jaejoong berpendapat tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini, dan ia percaya bahwa ia dipertemukan dengan Yunho karena tuhan paling tahu akan sosok yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan di saat ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk bisa tersenyum. Bermula dari perjumpaan yang sedikit memalukan, namun begitu berkesan, hingga ia meyakini bahwa itu adalah takdir.


**disclaimer: characters belongs to God, I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
setting: alternate universe  
****warning: genderswitch, ooc, typo, klise****, ringan, gaje, etc**  
**note: republish, boleh dibilang fanfiksi ini adalah prekuel dari fanfiksi "We were Fated to Marry"**

.

.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~* By the Irony of Fate *~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

.

.

Kim Jaejoong tengah berdiri di halte bersama beberapa orang lainnya untuk bersiap menaiki bus yang sudah tampak di kejauhan. Topi rajutannya yang berwarna hijau _tosca_ sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu, pun melindungi rambut panjang lurusnya dari guyuran salju di pertengahan musim dingin. Merasakan udara yang makin menusuk tulang, tangannya yang bersarung tebal mempererat syal sewarna topi rajutannya yang melilit lehernya hingga menutupi sekitar mulutnya.

Begitu bus berhenti di depannya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya yang bersepatu bot untuk memasukinya, namun tetap tertib menunggu gilirannya. Di dalam bus terasa lebih hangat, apalagi setelah pintu ditutup, dan ia menduduki kursi yang tidak jauh dari pintu belakang lantaran ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke bagian depan di mana ada beberapa tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ia lantas merunduk singkat kepada _namja_ di sebelahnya yang sejenak menoleh ke arahnya ketika ia mulai menyamankan dirinya.

Belum sampai sepuluh detik, ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada _namja_ berjas rapi di sampingnya. Rasanya wajah rupawan itu tak asing lagi di ingatannya. Karena penasaran, ia pun menurunkan syalnya sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Lulusan SNU?"

Awalnya _namja_ itu terlihat ragu untuk menanggapi Jaejoong. Ia bingung karena mendapatkan sapaan tak terduga dari seseorang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Namun karena merasa tidak enak hati menggantungkan pertanyaan itu, akhirnya ia memalingkan muka ke arah Jaejoong seraya membalas,

"Maksud Anda, Seoul National University?"

Jaejoong mengangguk disertai semburat malu, menambah warna merah di wajahnya yang disebabkan udara dingin. Ternyata selain tampan, suara _bass_ yang dalam milik sang _namja_ juga mampu membuat _yeoja_ manis itu terpesona. Kacamata berbingkai tipis yang dikenakan _namja_ itu pun tidak mampu menutupi keindahan sepasang mata musang yang juga tampak mengagumkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Saya dulu kuliah di Korea University," lanjut _namja_ itu.

Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya pertanda mengerti sekaligus takjub. Dulu ia sangat ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu universitas swasta terkemuka di Seoul tersebut, namun apa daya nilai _entrance exam_nya tidak memenuhi standar.

Tetapi sisi hatinya yang lain masih belum percaya dengan jawaban sang _namja_ yang menurutnya begitu familier tersebut. Rasanya ia pernah melihat _namja_ itu sebelumnya, entah di mana, dan ia menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan mereka pernah menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang sama.

"Bukan lulusan SNU?" ulangnya.

"Bukan."

"Benar-benar bukan alumni SNU?"

"Bukan." Jawaban _namja_ itu tidak berubah.

"Kalau SMA-nya, apa di Seoul High School?" desak Jaejoong yang tak kenal lelah. Entah ke mana perginya Jaejoong yang cuek dan cenderung sulit untuk membuka obrolan dengan orang baru—yang selama ini menimbulkan anggapan bahwa dirinya adalah _yeoja_ berkepribadian dingin. Namun biasanya pandangan itu berubah jika sudah mengenalnya lebih dekat. Dan entah kerasukan apa sampai ia bisa berulang kali mengajukan pertanyaan serupa kepada orang yang belum dikenalnya.

"Dari SD sampai SMA, saya menempuh pendidikan di Seoul International School."

Jaejoong belum menyerah, "Punya saudara yang sekolah di SHS dan kuliah di SNU?"

_Namja_ itu menampakkan ekspresi aneh gara-gara Jaejoong yang terus mengeyel. "Saya anak tunggal," jawabnya setengah jengkel.

Sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kikuk, Jaejoong kembali menaikkan syalnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Malu, bahkan pipinya makin memerah. Barangkali ia memang salah orang. Namun ia tetap merasa akrab dengan _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Apakah Anda pernah mendengar bahwa di dunia ini ada tiga orang lagi yang mirip dengan kita?"

Jaejoong belum sepenuhnya percaya jika _namja_ itu kembali membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Mungkin Anda mengira kalau saya adalah salah seorang yang Anda kenal di antara tiga orang itu," imbuh sang _namja_ sebelum mengembalikan perhatian ke depan.

"Boleh jadi…," cicit Jaejoong yang merasa amat gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pertemuan waktu itu—di mana Jaejoong menyapa si orang asing dengan terlalu percaya diri—telah menjadi awal yang baik bagi hubungan keduanya. Sejak hari itu, mereka berdua sering bertemu di dalam bus yang membawa mereka ke tempat kerja masing-masing. Jaejoong menuju _coffee shop_ miliknya, dan _namja_ yang baru-baru ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jung Yunho itu mengatakan bekerja di sebuah firma hukum yang letaknya masih beberapa ratus meter dari kafe Jaejoong.

Mungkin akan berbeda jika Jaejoong tetap mengendarai motor _matic_nya seperti saat bekerja di musim lainnya. Tetapi ia lebih nyaman naik bus manakala musim bersalju. Ia yang tidak tahan dingin bisa jadi akan flu sepanjang musim jika memaksakan untuk tetap berkendara sendiri menggunakan sepeda motor.

"_Annyeong_, Nona SKSD…," sapa Yunho pada suatu hari dengan nada jenaka dan senyum manisnya.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh, lantas mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho seperti biasanya. Hari ini ia tampak berbeda lantaran rambut hitamnya yang sepinggang ia kuncir tinggi. Pun dengan mengenakan tas punggung imut berbentuk Hello Kitty yang serasi dengan mantel putihnya membuat dirinya yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Boleh jadi Yunho juga berpendapat sama jika belum mengenalnya.

"Nanti aku mampir ke kafemu," ujar Yunho saat Jaejoong hampir sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Memangnya kau punya waktu luang, Tuan Sok Sibuk?" cibirnya main-main.

Yunho tergelak. "Asalkan kafemu belum tutup sampai menjelang makan malam," balasnya.

"Kalau kau yang minta, sampai pagi lagi pun tak akan ku tutup," gurau Jaejoong yang lantas menghadirkan tawa pelan di antara keduanya.

.

* * *

.

Sore itu Yunho sungguh-sungguh memenuhi janjinya. Sepulang dari kerja, ia langsung menuju Coffee Cojjee—kafe Jaejoong yang sebenarnya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari firma hukumnya. Namun ia memanfaatkan jasa taksi karena ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama bersama Jaejoong. Ia pun ingin mengajak Jaejoong makan malam bersama.

Keningnya mengernyit karena didapatinya kafe dalam keadaan sepi, dan terlihat beberapa pekerja yang tengah beberes.

"Maaf, Tuan, kami tutup lebih cepat hari ini…," kata salah seorang pekerja _yeoja_ yang berada paling dekat dengan Yunho.

"_Arra_…," gumam Yunho yang tentu merasa kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak memberitahunya. Kalau tahu lebih awal, ia pasti akan membuat janji di tempat lain.

"Apa Jaejoong ada?" tanyanya yang masih enggan untuk beranjak meninggalkan kafe, meskipun sedari masuk ia tidak melihat sosok Jaejoong. Ia tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja sebelum memastikannya sendiri. Bisa jadi Jaejoong sedang berada di dapur. Dan ia sudah terbayang betapa menyenangkannya jalan-jalan berdua dengan Jaejoong di distrik belanja Myeongdong.

"Jae _Eonnie_—"

.

* * *

.

Seperti ada beban berat yang menggelayuti di setiap langkah yang Yunho ambil. Tatapan sendunya meneliti beberapa rangkaian bunga duka cita yang berjajar di halaman rumah keluarga Kim. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meluncur ke kediaman bergaya tradisional itu, setelah para pekerja Coffee Cojjee mengabarkan berita yang begitu menyayat hati. Ia pun tidak memedulikan penampilannya yang khas pegawai kantoran.

Beberapa pelayat memusatkan perhatian padanya tatkala ia melangkah memasuki rumah duka. Aroma dupa memenuhi udara, berasal dari altar di mana para pelayat bergantian mendoakan jenazah yang disemayamkan. Pandangannya lantas terenggut oleh sosok rapuh yang bersimpuh di depan altar dengan tatapan hampa ke arah peti. Dengan hati-hati ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Jaejoong yang kini tampak begitu ringkih.

Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, memberikan keleluasaan kepada Jaejoong untuk menumpahkan segala duka di dalam dekapannya. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya manakala mendengar isak tangis dari _yeoja_ yang kini membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

"_Eomma_ … _Eomma_…," lirih Jaejoong berulang kali yang membuatnya terenyuh.

Ia sungguh sedih melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa mengembalikan senyum dan tawa Jaejoong. Dan semenjak itu ia sudah membuat janji dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Boo_…," panggil Yunho dengan napas sedikit terengah dalam perjalanannya bersama Jaejoong menuju tempat pembelian tiket masuk Namsan Seoul Tower.

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong masih menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Yunho, sementara sepasang tangannya melingkari lengan kekar _namja_ yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau percaya yang namanya kebetulan?"

"_Ani_…."

"Kenapa? Apa jawabanmu akan sama denganku?"

"Jika iya, berarti aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, bukan?" goda Jaejoong yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho sembari cekikikan.

Jaejoong dan Yunho berkejaran layaknya bocah, hingga melewati jalan menanjak menjadi tidak terlalu melelahkan. Sebelum membeli tiket masuk, mereka bagaikan berlomba mengatur napas. Keduanya lantas terkekeh geli melihat kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulut mereka, menandakan udara yang benar-benar dingin, juga napas mereka yang terengah-engah.

Usai mendapatkan tiket, mereka tidak membuang waktu untuk menuliskan nama mereka di gembok yang kemudian mereka letakkan di antara gembok-gembok lain milik berpasang-pasang kekasih yang datang sebelum mereka. Lantas mereka membuang kuncinya, berharap cinta mereka akan abadi, tak ubahnya harapan pasangan lain yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Boo_…," panggil Yunho saat Jaejoong masih memerhatikan pahatan nama mereka di gembok yang hendak mereka tinggalkan.

Begitu _yeoja_ manis itu menoleh, Yunho langsung memencet tombol _shutter_ di kamera digitalnya. Ia tersenyum senang begitu melihat hasil jepretannya. Jaejoong terlihat begitu menawan dengan poni miringnya yang nyaris menutupi sebelah mata.

"Yak! _Oppa_, hasilnya pasti jelek karena kau sampai senyum-senyum begitu! Kemarikan, aku 'kan belum siap tadi!" protes Jaejoong yang sebenarnya hanya merasa malu. Ia berusaha merebut kamera yang diangkat Yunho tinggi-tinggi. Otomatis ia harus melompat-lompat agar bisa meraihnya, meskipun usahanya berakhir sia-sia.

Jaejoong yang sudah lelah akhirnya menghentikan tingkah konyolnya dan berjalan menghentak meninggalkan Yunho dengan tampang merajuk.

"Begitu saja ngambek…," goda Yunho ketika sudah berhasil mengejar Jaejoong yang hendak naik ke puncak menara. Ia malah tertawa pelan melihat bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut lucu. Telapak tangannya lantas bergerak mengacak rambut _yeojachingu_nya itu, hingga hampir menjatuhkan jepit kecil berbentuk pisang yang mengikat sedikit rambut Jaejoong di belakang.

Sudah dipastikan kalau Jaejoong akan kembali mengamuk. Namun akhirnya luluh juga saat Yunho menjanjikan akan mengajak Jaejoong ke Museum Teddy Bear yang letaknya masih berdekatan dengan Menara Namsan.

Di puncak menara, keduanya pun mengabadikan momen indah itu bersama.

"_Kimchiii_~" ucap mereka serempak dengan pandangan yang fokus ke arah kamera.

.

* * *

.

Di Teddy Bear Museum, Jaejoong malah minta difoto setiap kali menemukan boneka-boneka besar yang menarik di matanya. Yang berarti Yunho harus mengambil gambar Jaejoong dengan hampir semua boneka beruang di museum itu lantaran sang kekasih tidak bisa mengontrol rasa gemasnya ketika melihat mereka.

"_Omo_! Lihat, _Oppa_, yang ini mirip sekali denganmu!" Jaejoong mendekap boneka beruang cokelat besar yang mengenakan pakaian pangeran seperti yang ada di drama yang pernah ditontonnya. Bahkan Jaejoong tampak mungil jika bersisian dengan si beruang.

Kali ini Yunho yang merajuk lantaran disamakan dengan boneka yang sedari tadi membuatnya sirik karena dipeluk-peluk Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, Yunho cemburu pada semua boneka imut-imut tak berdosa di museum itu.

"Matanya yang kecil juga—ah, aku jadi ingin melihatmu memakai kostum seperti ini, _Bear_~"

Yunho mengernyit. "_Bear_?"

Jaejoong seakan-akan tidak mendengarkannya, malah berpose menjetikkan kedua jari dengan sebelah tangan masih merangkul pinggang si beruang—siaga dipotret. Yunho mendengus pelan sebelum menuruti keinginan _yeoja_ terkasihnya itu.

.

* * *

.

Kencan mereka hari itu ditutup dengan menuruti keinginan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke lingkungan Namsan Tower dan berfoto di antara sepasang patung beruang putih. Setelahnya, mereka kembali ke mobil karena suhu udara di malam hari makin menusuk tulang.

Yunho berlagak tidak melihat gelagat tak nyaman Jaejoong ketika mendudukkan dirinya di jok. Ia sendiri sok sibuk dengan kemudi yang siap ia jalankan menuju rumah. Dan ia mulai melajukan mobilnya ketika Jaejoong merogoh sesuatu yang ia yakini terduduki oleh _yeoja_ itu—yang memang ulahnya meletakkan kotak kecil tersebut di sana.

"_Oppa_…," gumam Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca setelah mengerti akan maksud dari ditemukannya cincin di dalam kotak berlapis beludru tersebut.

Mendapati Yunho yang tetap fokus pada jalan dan hanya sekali tersenyum lembut padanya, membuat Jaejoong kurang puas dengan lamaran yang memang tidak romantis itu.

"Kau lupa untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, _Bear_…."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak melupakan apapun," balas Yunho tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke jalan raya.

"Ada, pokoknya ada. Coba ingat-ingat."

"_Geuge mwoya_?" Yunho masih tak acuh.

Jaejoong jadi gemas sendiri. "Misalnya saja … _marry me_…?"

"_I do_…," bisik Yunho dengan nada menggoda, sesaat sebelum mengembalikan perhatian pada kemudi.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah sadar ia dibodohi. Berikutnya mulutnya membuka tutup tanpa suara, sebelum ia memekik frustrasi sembari memukuli Yunho dengan kepalan tangannya—namun tidak bermaksud menyakiti. Yunho sendiri malah terkekeh-kekeh jail karena berasa mendapatkan pijatan gratis dari sang calon istri.

"Puas kau menjebakku, _eoh_?!" Jaejoong masih saja memekikkan kata-kata yang sama, "Dasar beruang jail bermata keciiil~!"

"_Mwo_? Apa-apaan itu?" Yunho kembali tergelak setelahnya. Sementara Jaejoong merajuk lagi dengan tangan bersidekap dan posisi duduknya jadi sedikit membelakangi Yunho.

Yunho tidak ambil pusing. Nanti pasti Jaejoong juga luluh kalau sudah ia beri es krim rasa _vanilla_ atau boneka gajah.

Jaejoong yang menghadap jendela sebenarnya malah mengulum senyum. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Yunho yang selama ini mampu mengisi kekosongan hatinya, terlebih setelah ia menjadi yatim piatu. Ia mengira hari-harinya akan suram semenjak ibunya juga meninggalkannya. Namun kehadiran Yunho membuat hidupnya penuh warna dan sarat keceriaan.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya,  
Apa jadinya jika waktu itu ia tidak berani menyapa Yunho?  
Apa jadinya jika waktu itu ia tidak duduk di sebelah Yunho?  
Apa jadinya jika waktu itu ia tertinggal bus yang ditumpangi Yunho?  
Apa jadinya jika waktu itu ia tidak menggunakan jasa bus?  
Apa jadinya jika waktu itu Yunho tidak naik bus?

Seandainya seperti ini. Seandainya seperti itu.

Lantas,  
Apakah pertemuannya dengan Yunho waktu itu adalah sebuah kebetulan?

Jaejoong yakin tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Semua hal yang terjadi, baik itu pertemuan maupun perpisahan pasti adalah takdir yang telah digariskan, termasuk pertemuannya dengan Yunho waktu itu.

Ingin sekali ia mengatakan ini kepada Yunho, "_Kita dipertemukan karena Tuhan tahu kau mampu membuatku tersenyum bahkan di saat aku sudah tak punya alasan lagi untuk bisa tersenyum. Kau ada menemaniku di masa-masa paling kelam dalam hidupku, membantuku melewati peristiwa-peristiwa tidak menyenangkan, dan dengan caramu berusaha untuk menyemangatiku__…__._

_Jung Yunho, Yunho-ku, separuh dari diriku, terima kasih untuk semua itu__…._"

.

.

.

.

**END~**

**terima kasih sudah baca~**


End file.
